


You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

by Paynlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings and shit, Lilo Halloween Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynlinson/pseuds/Paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a crush. Louis likes to use it to his advantage. Plus feelings and such.</p><p>This is a gift for Littlepinkbow's prompt: an office AU where liam is Louis’ boss and Louis is a pest of an employee but Liam is too fond of him to really get upset, definitely a bit of pining Liam and Louis playing dumb even though he knows he constantly gets his way because he’s aware of Liam’s crush. And the week of Halloween he keeps asking Liam if he can dress up and Liam keeps avoiding it and Louis shows up on Halloween morning dressed as Peter Pan in too tight pants/tights and Liam fucks him on his desk. </p><p>Hopefully you like it and I did it justice. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> So yeah this turned out much different than I anticipated but oh well. Enjoy

Liam had it bad. He knew he had it bad, but there was just something about the perky little 20 year old he called his assistant. Liam wouldn't call it a crush. Crushes are for teenagers who haven't got their shit sorted out yet. This... This was infatuation. At the age of 28, Liam was infatuated with the 20 year old boy with bright blue eyes and a fringe that fell just above them. His hair framed his face beautifully and Liam couldn't help but stare at the curve of his bum in the too tight jeans he wore every day. Louis was a dream and Liam wasn't sure he wanted to wake up.

"Morning Mr. Payne" Louis' voice pulled him out of his thoughts as the younger lad set a cup down on his desk, the smell of his favorite tea mixing with the steam that rose from the cup.

"Morning Louis, any messages?" Liam asked, straightening his tie and trying not to stare at Louis' perfectly pink lips.

"Not as of right now.. But I did want to ask you something" Louis said coyly.

Liam sighed to himself. Louis knew he could get just about anything he wanted out of Liam with a simple pout and a bat of his beautifully long eyelashes. Liam hated that he was putty in this 20 year olds hands, but he knew he couldn't say no if he tried. (And he definitely tried). He figured it was because Louis knew about his bit of infatuation he had for him. (Liam did an awful job at hiding the the way he stared at Louis. At least that's what Martha in accounting told him.) but Louis never acted on it. Never once said anything about it, simply always using it to his advantage. 

"Louis, I can't give you anymore time off" Liam spoke carefully, chewing the inside of his cheek as he stared into the younger lads bright blue eyes.

Louis let out a small chuckle, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his lips parting slightly as the thick sound of laughter fell from his throat. "I don't want more time off sir."

"Oh." Liam shifted a bit "What is it then"

"Well Halloween is this Friday" Louis said, his eyes sparkling like a child in a candy shop at the mere mention of the word.

"Louis, we've been over this" Liam spoke. 

Louis had come to him once a week this entire month to beg for the staff to be allowed to wear costumes. Liam thought the idea was absolutely preposterous. 

"Please Mr. Payne? It'll be fun! We could go trick or treating and have a party in the break room" Louis said diligently.

He was a stubborn one, Liam would give him that. Liam shook his head, his heart tugging a bit as the boys face fell. 

"At least think about it" Louis said, standing up. "I'll get back to work now" 

With that, Louis walked out the door to return to the desk that faced Liam's window. Liam stared at Louis through the glass window, watching how his hair fell into his eyes when he leaned down to write and how he bit his lip when he would go into deep thought. Liam loosened his tie a bit, the air becoming a bit heavy and warm. He definitely had it bad.  
~~~

Liam sat at his desk that's Friday, sorting through the ridiculous stack of papers that had suddenly piled up over the course of the week. The workload usually became excessive around this time of year, what with holiday plans and last minute meetings before the big wigs took off to their private islands. Liam could feel a migraine starting at the crease in his forehead as he read over the same line for why felt like the millionth time. 

"Why do you look so stressed Mr. Payne, it's halloween" He heard Louis say to him. 

Liam put down the stack of papers in his hand and looked up at the younger lad, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at him. 

Louis was dressed in what Liam presumed was a Peter Pan costume. The green v neck fit his thin torso perfectly, shaping his biceps perfectly. Liam could see the outline of his tummy, the slightest hint of abs peaking from the thin material. His eyes traveled to Louis' legs and Liam physically had to hold in a groan. The tights he wore might as well be painted on, the way the hugged his curves perfectly and shaped his legs beautifully. 

Louis blushed slightly under Liam's stare, biting his lower lip. "What do you think?"

"Louis I said no costumes" Liam frowned. He wasn't particularly mad, more of trying to hide the flush that was creeping up his neck and the fact he was half hard just from looking at Louis. 

A blush crept up Louis' cheek as he chewed on his lower lip. Liam wondered what it would be like to bite said lip. "I know you said no but I couldn't resist. There's nothing wrong with being a little festive, right sir?" 

Louis bat his long eyelashes at Liam and smiles shyly. This boy knew what he was doing. He knew he was getting under Liam's skin and that drove Liam mad. 

Liam couldn't take it anymore. The way Louis was staring at him in the too tight shirt and way too snug tights made Liam act on primal instinct. In the blink of an eye, Liam walked over to Louis and grabbed him by the shirt, pressing his lips to his hungrily. Louis let out a small squeal but instantly reciprocated. His hands traveled up Liam's back to his neck, tugging at the fine hairs that rest along the base of his neck. Liam released Louis's shirt, hands traveling from his back to his waist and finally squeezing Louis' perfect arse. Louis let out a shaky moan as he felt Liam's hands on him and licked into Liam's mouth. Liam nibbled at Louis bottom lip, tugging gently and backing him into the wall.

"Don't move" Liam growled lowly. 

Louis nodded, his eyes blown and his lips red and a big swollen. He looks so beautiful, Liam felt he was going to explode. 

Quickly, Liam walked over to the big wooden door and turned the lock, making sure they wouldn't be interrupted and shut the blinds to the large window. Soon he returned to Louis, kissing him again roughly and trailing his lips down the younger lads jaw, over his neck and biting down harshly. Louis whined, gripping at Liam's pristine white button up and grinding his hips against Liam's leg. 

Liam groaned at how hard Louis was against him, his mind spinning at the thought that this was actually happening. This fantasy was actually becoming a reality. 

Liam flicked his tongue over the bruised skin before pulling away and kissing along Louis collarbone. Liam tugged the shirt over Louis' head, eyes traveling along the younger boys chest and torso. He was slightly tan, perfectly shaped and not an imperfection in sight, like those lovely white linens his mum used to use when company came over. Liam waned to ruin him. He wanted to leave bruises all over the boys perfect skin. Wanted to watch him beg and writhe under him and watch him fall apart with a scream of his name. 

"On your knees" Liam said firmly, taking a step back.

Louis nodded quickly and obeyed, sinking to his knees with such grace. Liam began slowly unbuckling his belt and pushed down his trousers and pants, staring at Louis. Louis's eyes grew wider and he licked his lips slowly, glancing up into Liam's eyes.

"You wanna suck me off, yeah? Wanna feel my cock go down your throat?" Liam said, his voice thick with arousal as he watched the younger boy.

Louis whimpered and nodded "Y-yes sir"

Liam groaned as Louis wrapped his mouth around the tip of Liam's dick. It was warm and wet and Liam's mind clouded over with nothing but the feeling of Louis' lips on him. It was everything he imagined and more. It took all his strength to not start thrusting and fucking Louis' mouth.

Louis swirled his tongue over the sensitive head before swallowing down the entire length in one move. Liam's eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped at the wall to steady himself. 

Louis bobbed his head slowly, his tongue working the underside of Liam's dick as he looked up at Liam. He looked absolutely obscene with his lips red and stretched and his eyes fluttering and a little glassy. He was so beautiful. So beautiful, Liam couldn't take it.

Liam pulled away quickly before he came, gripping himself to fight off his orgasm. Louis let out a noise that seemed like frustration mixed with anxiousness. 

"Take your tights off and get on the desk" Liam said

Louis stood up and stripped off his trousers and pants quickly before clearing the scattered papers off the desk and bending over the desk. 

Liam walked over to him, running a finger down his spine, tracing each knob carefully and precisely. He could feel Louis shiver under him. 

"You're so beautiful Lou" Liam whispered, his hands dropping to Louis' bum and kneading it in his hands.

Louis mewled and pushed back into his hands. "Mr. Payne" 

Louis sounded breathless and desperate, his voice wrecked and his breathing ragged. It made Liam's heart race and his temperature rise. If he could. Liam would love to hear this every day.

Liam reached around his in his desk drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He knew they would come in handy one day, since forgot to take them out when he and his ex broke up. Today was that day. He snapped open the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his hand and waited for the cool gel to warm up a bit. Once it was warm enough, he circled a finger over the younger boys rim, smirking as the lad whined and pushed his hips back.

"Look at you, absolutely gagging for it" Liam spoke, his voice so rough he barely recognized it

Louis looked back at him, eyes half lidded and lips parted. "P-please" 

Liam groaned and pushed a finger in slowly, wiggling it a bit to stretch Louis out. He moved the digit in and out at a steady rhythm, reeling over the tiny gasps that escaped the boys lips. Soon he added another in, scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy out. He curled his fingers up, causing a shout to fall from Louis' lips.

"Fuck Mr. Payne" Louis moaned, his nails scratching at the wood of the desk.

Liam did the same action gain, earning the same beautiful response from Louis. 

"Turn over" Liam commanded and again Louis obliged almost instantly. 

Liam could have came just from looking at him. The way his chest was flushed with a hint of red, his hair sticking to his forehead and a thin sheen of sweat covering his beautiful body. His curves showed beautifully at this angel and Liam had to bite his tongue to calm himself down.

"So beautiful. So so beautiful" Liam cooed, running a hand up and down Louis pale thigh. 

Liam lined up himself with Louis' hole, circling the tip over the sensitive ring of muscles. Slowly he slipped into Louis, groaning at how tight and warm he was.

"Fuck" Liam groaned once he bottomed out. Louis let out a soft chorus of whimpers and moans, gripping Liam's bicep and digging his nails in.

Liam thrusted slowly into Louis, pulling almost completely out and sliding back in with a slight circle of his hips. Louis moaned loudly, pushing his hips forward to meet Liam's thrusts. 

"H-harder" Louis begged.

Liam obliged and brought his hips forward, slamming into Louis hard, causing the desk to move under him. Liam picked up his speed, holding Louis hips down and looking at his face. His eyes were closed tightly, creases forming on his brow and his lip was drawn between his teeth. The blush slowly creeped up his neck and down his chest to his stomach. Liam dug his fingertips into Louis' hips, snapping his hips hard and earning another shout from Louis and his eyes to snap open as the tip of his dick grazed the younger lads prostate.

Liam kept slamming into Louis' prostate, causing the boy under him to shake as his orgasm crept over him. Liam reached between them and stroked Louis fast to match the speed of his thrusts. 

"Fuck Mr. Payne.. I-im" Louis stammered out, eyes rolling back into his head as he came, spilling over Liam's hand and his chest.

Louis became like a vice grip around Liam, causing him to come soon after, spilling into the condom. He collapsed on top of Louis, effectively ruining his shirt. They stayed still for a little while, catching their breath and Liam admired how beautiful Louis looked when he was completely fucked out.

Liam stood up after a while and slipped out of Louis, a small groan falling from his lips, and began fixing himself. Louis stared at Liam quietly before doing the same.

"So um... I'm gonna get back to work" Louis said, avoiding Liam's eyes.

Liam glanced at him as he buttoned up his trousers. "Are you free tomorrow?" 

Louis looked at Liam confused, cocking his head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner" Liam asked, walking back over to Louis and taking his hand.

Louis smiled, nodding "I'd love to Mr. Payne"

"Call me Liam" Liam smiled, kissing Louis softly.

"Id love to Liam" Louis said again, smiling against Liam's lips

Louis pulled away slowly, walking to the door and unlocking it. Before he exited he looked back at Liam and smiled again 

"Took you long enough" Louis said, chuckling as he walked out the door.

Liam sat back at his desk, now more messy than he had ever left it, and laughed. 

"Happy halloween" He chuckled to himself, and started cleaning up the mess he had made.


End file.
